


The Best Saturday Night Ever

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And Sammy has a crush, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, M/M, everyone is drunk, without the school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's 18, which means they're allowed to be home on their own when Dad's on a business trip. It also means that when they get bored on a Saturday afternoon, Dean and Sam throw a party. Who knew their friends were so good at sneaking out booze though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Saturday Night Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of my tumblr 30 Day Writing Challenge- Spin the Bottle.  
> (I know, not much of an au...so I took some liberties. I put highschool au in the tags because they're all between the ages 15-18. Sammy of course is the youngest.) 
> 
> Everyone is under the legal drinking age in the USA, but they all have a good time and they're pretty safe about it!

“This is such a stupid idea…” Sam groaned. His head thumped back against the sofa. It didn’t hurt. He laughed. His brain felt fuzzy and there was a steady warmth spreading all throughout his chest.

“I think you mean fucking awesome!” Dean’s words were half slurred to Sam’s ears, but Jo was laughing when Sam cracked an eye open. She popped open another can of beer, took a long swig and then passed it over to Anna with a slight grimace.

“You only wanna play this cuz you’re drunk.” Sam snapped back as Dean worked to empty a bottle.

“News-flash squirt, so are you.” Gabriel said, slapping a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam held back a hiccup as Gabriel passed him the rest of his beer.

“Shut-up.” Sam muttered.

“I think he’s cute when he’s all dopey eyed like that,” Meg laughed from where she was laying in the love-seat with Cas, feet draped over the armrest and head laid in his lap. Castiel had a found smile on his face as well, one hand stroking through Meg’s hair while the other fiddled with the wrappings on his beer bottle.

“Stop hitting on my brother.” Dean growled, and then burped because he’d just emptied the bottle in his hand. He burped again, but somehow he ended up in a coughing fit.

“Easy there cap’n.” Benny slapped his back as Dean sputtered and they all broke out in laughter. Sam blinked as his gaze flittered around the room at the scattered beer cans and bottles. Three and a half cases. The eight of them had nearly gone through three and a half cases of different types of beer while Dean’s ACDC rock-station played through their portable speaker. Gabriel had managed to swindle two cases from his older brother—Michael— Benny had swiped another two from his old man before coming across the street—and Sam was pretty sure Jo had managed another case which was somehow still chilling in the fridge untouched. Meg and Cas had brought the snacks, which honestly didn’t even last the first hour while they were all getting drunk.

Dean and Sam had the house to themselves this weekend—Dad had a business trip and since Dean was 18 it meant they didn’t need a baby-sitter—or worse be sent to Bobby’s. And when Dean had suggested throwing a little party, Sam agreed to it; anything was better than working on his chemistry project, and he always loved when Dean had his friends over. Even if Sammy was the youngest here after Anna, he didn’t feel it.

Even if sometimes he did, Sam was too drunk for that right now. But he wasn’t too drunk to stop protesting against playing spin the bottle. _Because—fuck that was a bad idea_. But Dean was already clearing away the coffee table and yanking up the center rug. Jo crawled out of her chair with Anna, sitting between the two couches. Once Gab caught on, he hauled Sam along with him, and even Meg slumped down from the couch. Soon they had a pretty decent circle on the hardwood floor.

“Still a bad idea.” Sam grumped.

“Come off it Sam, it’ll be fun.” Gabriel said, adding an encouraging nod towards the beer can in Sam’s hand.

“Easy for you to say,” Sam gulped down a healthy swig. He didn’t even taste the bitterness of the beer anymore. “You’re not playing with your brother.”

Meg and Jo laughed at that statement, and Benny seemed to nearly choke on his beer. Dean hesitated for half a second, still with the empty beer bottle in his hands.

“Well, I’m playing with the possibility of kissing my cousin if that makes ya feel better,” Gabriel pointed out. Sam frowned and turned his head around to see Cas sliding off the couch to join Meg in the circle. He narrowed his eyes gently.

“Wait…why are you two playing? You’re a couple…” Sam mumbled.

“So are Jo and Anna.” Cas pointed out.

“Hey so long as I’m the one she’s comin’ home with tonight…” Jo said, snatching the beer from Anna to take another drink.

“You keep that up Jo Harvelle and you ain’t driving nowhere tonight.” Benny muttered, to which Jo promptly flipped him the bird.

“I’d think it be pretty hot if Clarence here ended up lip-locking with one of you bozos so we’re not backing out of this.” Meg added, and the alcohol was definitely slurring her speech. “Come on Winchester, lay down the bottle and let’s play.”

“House rules.” Dean muttered as he kneeled in the center of the circle. “I ain’t kissin my lil bro on the lips, so get that sick shit outta ya heads now.” Dean held up a finger to indicate the first rule.

“Dean get off your high horse.” Jo muttered. “Kisses on the cheek work just as fine.”

“Tongue?” Gabriel asked, raising his eyebrow curiously.

“I am not French kissing you Gabriel,” Cas muttered with a wince.

Gabriel paused for a beat and nodded. “Agreed. Otherwise?” He asked, eyes scanning the rest of the group as his eyebrows danced. Sam laughed.

“Only if the other one agrees.” Anna offered, “Open mouth kiss means tongue’s allowed.” Everyone seemed to nod in consent.

“How long of a kiss?” Castiel wondered and Meg tilted her head over to him like it was the most brilliant question she’d ever heard. Sam snorted; Meg was so drunk.

“Longer than five seconds,” Benny offered.

“Longer than ten seconds?” Gabriel asked with another cocky laugh.

“Don’t push it.” Jo muttered.

“Biting?” Gabriel pushed anyway.

“Fuck off!” Jo barked back.

“A’right stow it. No kinky shit, this is just for fun.” Dean said, and he waited for the song to change on his playlist.   _You Give Love a Bad Name_ by Bon Jovi blared through the speaker, and they all chimed in loudly:

“SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOU’RE TO BLAME! DARLING YOU GIVE LOOOOVE A BAD NAME!”

“That’s fucking perfect!” Dean laughed and he placed the bottle down. “Let’s get spinning!” He called over the music and spun the beer bottle.

Sam felt a bit better now, knowing that Dean wouldn’t be kissing him, so he rested back against the couch contently. He was sitting in between Gabriel and Benny. Dean was on the other side of Benny, then there was Jo and Anna just across from him, and Meg and Castiel on the other side of Gabriel. They were all watching the bottle spin as the song played. Jo sang along, and so did Dean. Benny only laughed at the two of them, still nursing his third beer like Cas. The bottle slowed, nearly landing on Sam, but it didn’t come to a stop until it reached Benny’s knee.

“Figures I’d be your first again,” Benny teased. Jo gasped and Anna’s jaw dropped at the flush that crept up Dean’s neck.

“Shut up you ass,” Dean growled as he yanked at Benny’s shirt and pulled him into a thick kiss. Sam couldn’t watch, but he saw Anna laugh, Meg had her lip caught between her teeth, Cas had a brittle smirk on his face, Gabriel whistled and then the kiss was over. It was definitely over five seconds of a kiss, and Dean was laughing as he pulled away.

“What no tongue Benny?”

“Fuck off,” Benny laughed, taking another swig of his beer as Jo leaned forward to spin. It wasn’t as fast or sloppy as Dean’s spin, and it landed on Gabriel after the third pass around the circle.

“Oo La La!” Gabriel winked as Jo crawled over on all fours to slap a kiss on Gabriel’s mouth. Their heads tilted to the point where Sam almost got a mouthful of Jo’s hair before she pulled away.

“Never wanna do that again.” Jo flinched as she sat back in her place and Anna wordlessly handed her their shared beer.

“Oh you wound me!” Gabriel sighed, pressing a hand to his chest while Anna spun the bottle. It landed on Meg, and Anna looked shocked while Meg was all dark eyes and a sleepy-kind of sexy. Wait…did that thought seriously just go through Sam’s head?

“Come here angel,” Meg cooed and with a gentle tug at Anna’s sleeve, the two girls were kissing. And yea, there was definitely tongue in there. Anna was leaning into the kiss, and Meg was smiling as her head tilted before Jo finally pulled them away. Sam laughed into his beer can, because Jo was all protective and glaring gently at Meg while Cas’ gaze was smoldering.

“That was…” Gabriel started but never finished. Dean and Benny just nodded wordlessly while Meg took her turn with the bottle.

“Yo, Dean-o your jaw’s still hanging on the floor,” Meg laughed. “You might wanna pick that up soon.” The bottle was still spinning.

“You give love, a bad name,” Jo was singing along with Anna as the music blared, but Sam was watching the bottle spin, and then he was staring at the neck pointing at him. Meg chuckled at Sam’s open-mouth stare when he picked his head up from his lap.

“Looks like baby-bro gets to play after all…” Meg sighed, and she was sitting forward to lean over Cas and Gabriel.

“Uh…” Sam swallowed hard and glanced quickly at Cas. The boy nodded, that brittle smirk back on his face as he tipped back his drink. Meg was already practically in his lap and her breath ghosted over his skin. She smelled of that hard cider Benny brought, and a little bit of Cas’ after-shave, and all Sam could do was keep his head up as Meg’s lip pressed against his. He tried to keep his mouth shut and just kiss, but Meg’s tongue traced along his lips, and Sam found he was parting his lips to let her in anyway. Meg sucked in a small breath once Sam did, and just as Sam was about to deepen the kiss, Meg pulled away with a smug smirk on her face.

“Oh I think that’s plenty for you,” She teased, patting his cheek and getting back to her place without disturbing the bottle. Cas, apparently, had spun as soon as Meg kissed him, and it was slowing down to its last spin. The neck was pointing at the space between Dean and Jo, and probably would have been Jo if the blonde wasn’t leaning over into Anna’s lap.

“Respin?” Cas wondered. He caught Jo’s attention and she shook her head.

“No, that’s totally in Dean’s slice of the circle.” Jo said.

“If you insist.” Cas shrugged like it didn’t make a difference to him. He gave Meg the rest of his beer as he walked on his knees across the circle. Dean looked like he was either way too drunk, and the sudden closeness of Cas was throwing him off balance, or he was sobering up fast, because his eyes were blown wide as he stared at Cas. Sam could see the flush rising up Dean’s neck, and the way he swallowed hard was definitely Dean feeling nervous. Even the tiny shift of him trying to lean back wasn’t enough because Cas just leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Dean’s lip.

Cas pulled away almost as soon as their lips touched and Gabriel whistled shrilling. “Foul! That was nowhere near five seconds Cuz,” Sam tilted his head as the station changed songs again. He’d missed what the previous song was, but this one he definitely knew. It was a Journey song.

“Christ, can someone change the damn song…” Dean growled, but Cas was still inches away from his face.

“Oh Dean, this is perfect!” Jo said.

“I’m forever yoouurrs!!!” Anna sang. And oh that’s right, it was this song…Sam thought. “Faithfully!” Anna and Jo sang together and then they broke out into a drunken laugh.

“We’ll change the song once you two get your kiss out of the way.” Gabriel promised. “Five seconds, go!”

This time, Dean looked angry and he grabbed at Cas’ neck, crushing their lips together. This time, Sam couldn’t bring his gaze away, because they were kissing roughly. Passionately even…and ew, yea that was Dean’s tongue Sam just caught a glimpse of when Cas tilted his head.

 _Faithfully! I’m still yours! I’m forever yours!_ Blared through the speakers along with the epic guitar solo, and Sam was pretty sure it had been over five seconds by now. Jo and Anna were playing air guitar and singing along with the song. Benny’s shoulder pressed against Sam and Gabriel whistled shrilly again.

“Ok then…” Sam murmured as the two broke away just as roughly as they’d started and Cas—was he sulking?—returned to his seat. Meg looked a little less drunk and she flicked Dean’s iPod on to change the song.

 _Back in Black_ started to ring throughout the living room, and that brought the mood back up. Gabriel ended up spinning and having to kiss Benny. It was awkward because Gabriel kept moaning that Benny was the best kisser ever and Benny was blushing, and Dean couldn’t stop laughing.

Sam spun the bottle as his buzz kicked back into gear from his half-finished beer. He didn’t even care that it landed on Gabriel. He turned his head, expecting Gabriel to be ready and waiting, but when their mouths crushed together, Gabriel let out a soft gasp of surprise. Sam thought his open mouth meant free reign, so Sam obliged, sliding his tongue along Gabriel’s gently as the older boy tilted his mouth into the kiss. Gabriel tasted like the beer they shared, his lips were chapped a bit, but pretty wet still from his kiss with Benny, and Sam was pretty sure that was Gab’s hand brushing against his neck.

“Get a room!” Meg muttered over the music, and Sam realized the five seconds were up so he broke away.

“Damn! Sammy can kiss.” Gabriel said while Benny spun the bottle.

“Gab, I didn’t need to know that,” Dean muttered.

“Hey, this was your idea.” Anna said. Benny had to kiss Meg, the bottle landing just in the gap between Anna and Meg, but leaning more towards the brunette.

“Show me whatcha got sug’” Meg was actually grinning as she met Benny half way through the circle. All Sam could see was Benny’s shoulder, and Meg’s closed eyes as they kissed, and again Gabriel had to whistle to break them up. Then it was Dean’s spin again, and this time it landed on Anna. The girl blushed. Dean gave her a lazy grin and made a point of tugging Anna away from Jo to kiss her. Thoroughly.

“Dean!” Jo protested when Anna broke away.

“Hey, you said you were cool with it.” Dean answered as Anna crawled out of his lap. Jo rolled her eyes and spun the bottle roughly. It spun for what felt like hours to Sam, and he got dizzy after staring at it for longer than two seconds. It landed on Cas, and Meg chuckled.

“Give her a good one babe.” Meg whispered, patting Cas’ shoulder just as _Welcome to the Jungle_ blared from Dean’s iPod.

“Turn that shit up!” Dean hooted as Castiel slipped away from Meg and closer to Jo. The blonde had a smirk on her face and once again, Sammy found he couldn’t look away. Cas had such a timid way of kissing it seemed, because he just gave Jo gentle pecks again and again for the full five seconds. Sam didn’t think it would be as effective as it obviously was, because when Cas pulled away, Jo was just staring at him until he walked back to Meg.

Anna smirked and spun the bottle for her turn. Just his luck, Sam thought as it landed on his side between him and Benny. Anna actually smiled as the guitar solo chimed along and he leaned forward to meet Anna half way, crushing their lips together a bit rougher than he intended. But Anna moaned. Maybe she’d hoped the music would cover it up…but Sam heard it as Anna tilted her head to press her lips harder against his. The next thing he knew, Gabriel was yanking at his collar.

“Easy tiger,” Gabriel chuckled. “You finish that beer yet?”

“Damn Sammy that actually made me shiver a bit,” Meg said when she leaned forward to spin the bottle. She had to kiss Cas, which Gabriel said shouldn’t have counted and she should do it over, but Meg just flicked him off and continued to make out with her boyfriend. Cas was completely different when kissing Meg, Sam realized. He was rough, raking his fingers through her hair, gripping her tightly, even snarling a bit when Meg actually bit his bottom lip for everyone to see. Except for that second kiss with Dean, this was the first time Sam had ever seen Cas passionate…or rough…Sammy needed the rest of that beer.

Oh right, it was in his hands.

“Right then, I’m just gonna spin then…” Gabriel muttered, clearing his throat. His turn landed on Dean, who was suddenly adamant about NOT kissing Gabriel.

“Oh baby don’t be soo mean!” Gabriel sang.

“I am NOT kissing you Gab.”

“You’ve kissed everyone else!” Gabriel protested. “It’s either you kiss me once, or you gotta kiss all of us twice.”

“What?!” Dean gasped, and suddenly Sam was wide awake despite the lull of his buzz.

“When did we make that rule?” Sam asked. Gabriel smirked.

“That included baby bro here,” Gabriel added.

“Dean just kiss him,” Anna muttered.

“Yea it ain’t so bad,” Benny piped in, to which Garbiel winked.

“Sammy even kissed me.”

“Exactly.” Dean muttered, but Gabriel was already on him. There was a tackle and scuffle which ended with Dean on his back, Gabriel straddling his waist and peppering kisses all over his face. Jo couldn’t stop laughing, Anna was trying not to spit out the beer she was drinking and Benny had his phone up, obviously recording the whole thing.

“Oh come on! That’s way over five seconds!” Dean growled, trashing to try and throw Gabriel off him.

“Oh Dean!” Gabriel moaned loudly instead. It caused Jo to fall over into Anna’s lap with laughter, and Sam nearly snorted as Gabriel continued to make obnoxious kissing noises as he pecked at Dean’s face.

“All right Gabriel, you’ve had your fun.” Castiel called, and even though his voice was serious, there was a wide grin on his face. Gabriel picked his head up from Dean, smirking smugly as he let Dean up. Dean wiped at his face with a low growl, muttering something about stupid bottles.

“Hey, it was your idea Dean-o,” Meg reminded him, for probably the third time that night. Dean sighed and glanced over at Benny. He blinked when he came face to face with Benny’s cell phone.

“Were you recording this!?” Dean gasped, his jaw dropping in shock.

“Whole damn thing.” Benny nodded, and quickly tucked his phone away when Dean made a reach for him. Jo launched forward, hooking her arms under Dean’s and pulling him away from Benny. Sammy couldn’t hold back his laughter as the scuffle started a damn tickle fight between Dean and Jo, which drew in Anna and Benny. Sam was safe somehow, and he realized it was because he was resting in Gabriel’s lap. He glanced up at Gabriel with a stupid smile. He didn’t care that it was stupid. He was drunk. He was with friends. And this was the best Saturday night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had waaaaayyyy to much fun writing this xD The most hilarious thing was, while writing, I was listening to my "Eye of the Tiger" Playlist on Pandora, and FAITHFULLY BY JOURNEY started playing.....when I got to the part about Cas having to kiss Dean. It was just fate, so naturally I had to throw that song in there.
> 
> As always, you can find me at myangelshunter.tumblr.com
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
